


[虫铁]《人不可貌相》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1000Fo贺文。是@千岛的点梗💜新锐杀手虫×前传奇杀手铁。概括就是白切黑虫扮猪吃老虎。人不可貌相，海水不可斗量，你永远不知道别人骨子里是个什么样。





	[虫铁]《人不可貌相》

Tony·Stark，这个名字本应不被世人知晓的。杀手以代号面世，可他偏偏就不在乎本名被知道。完成了足以让其他杀手瞠目结舌的一单后，他在杀手酒店的酒吧里戴着面具轻描淡写的说出了自己的本名与“I 'm Iron Man”。  
他戴着面具，只有一双眼睛露出来，可只是这一双眼睛就足够勾人。有人把身份系统翻了个底朝天也没翻出来Tony·Stark到底长什么样，他的资料安保严密，无法攻破。  
出名极早留下了神话一般的传说，他却很快就退隐。原因是什么流言很多，据说退隐后他坐镇杀手酒店，你在酒店里尤其是酒吧里遇到的任何一个人，都可能是Tony·Stark。  
“最近怎么样？”将门卡和身份面具递给Clint，Tony打了个哈欠，随意的问候着老朋友：“好久没见过你了。”  
“即将退隐。”Clint耸了耸肩：“Laura怀孕了，我要做个好爸爸。”  
“所以之前接了那么多个单子？”Tony撑着头看他：“恭喜啊，摆酒记得喊我一声。”  
“一个都不会落下。”Clint笑起来，挥了挥手和他告别。  
杀手酒店的大厅是封闭式，一次只能进来一个人。身份面具起遮掩的作用，酒店内部与外部联络的消息受AI监视。完全不用担心隐私受影响，但一旦捕捉到关键词判定消息接收或发出者将对酒店秩序造成不利影响，AI会立刻发出警报。  
杀手酒店是杀手们休整的地方，也是任务领取的场所。所有设施完善，拒绝一切争吵斗殴。秩序需要维护，在Tony来之前流血事件有过，但他来之后秩序好了很多。  
送走了Clint，Tony给下一个预约者发了消息，看到名字的时候他来了兴趣坐直了些。  
Spider-Man，真名Peter·Parker，新锐杀手，近来备受关注。初次出现就接了一个悬赏金额极高但是没人肯接的任务，在所有人的嘘声和不看好他的言论中完美完成了任务。那以后每次任务完成的都很好，待人也谦和有礼，风评很好。  
这是Tony听到他的名号后第一次接待他，看到资料备注的照片时他还有些惊讶。这个男人第一次来酒店接任务时他还以为他未成年，毕竟当时他一头卷毛看起来实在显小。  
他本来就有把他拐上床的想法，现在对他兴趣只更浓厚。  
“Hey kid。”一抬头看到人进来他打了个招呼，“这么快又来接任务？”  
“Hey Robert。”Peter笑起来：“完成了任务就接新的嘛。”  
Tony没跟他报真名。他愿意让Peter成为那个特殊，但杀手的职业本能让他必须建立最基础的提防。  
人不可貌相，海水不可斗量，你永远不知道别人骨子里是个什么样。他不怕别人知道自己就是Tony·Stark，但规避麻烦将风险减到最小才是最好。  
“现在就要领取任务吗？”Tony将门卡和面具递给他：“不先休息一下？”  
“不了。”Peter接过面具却没有戴上。Tony将任务面板调出来投出光屏，趁这机会将眼神放在男人身上扫视。  
他不是没睡过男人，事实上他男女通吃。在杀手酒店做前台的日子很无聊，唯一的消遣就是寻找合眼的对象并达成共识的For One Night。  
一副好皮相，经历过无数情场的高情商，良好的调情技巧，他还从没有失手过。  
“依然是正义的暗杀的话...”Tony屈肘撑在柜台上手往旁伸在光屏上滑动：“Mr.Anderson的委托如何？他的女儿被绑架了而他并不相信警察...”  
“人渣。”Peter冷冷的开口：“是不敢找警察才对。”  
Tony看着Peter，年轻人的眉眼陡然锋利起来，往日里的柔和被遮掩在冷厉背后，面容冷峻。  
Peter被他看了一会儿后有些局促的别开眼神：“抱歉。”他一瞬间又回到了像是还没毕业的大学生一样的状态，甚至手还不知道往哪儿放的一会放在身前一会背在身后。  
“这有什么好道歉的。”Tony笑起来，他伸手拍了拍Peter的肩：“你平常工作的时候就是刚刚这个状态？”  
他眨了眨眼眸中带着笑意的直直的看着他：“挺帅的。”  
“谢、谢谢。”Peter红了脸道谢都支支吾吾。  
撩人是要有度的。Tony收回心思给他选好了任务，就和他挥手道别。

“他在酒吧做什么？”Tony看着吧台上的Peter皱了皱眉，后知后觉的想起来他又不是个不沾酒的乖孩子，一个杀手就算成天酗酒也很正常。  
“喝了几杯了。”Natasha擦着酒杯看他：“Thor说你最近对他很着迷，我就给你发了消息。”  
“他没事来喝什么酒？”Tony皱了皱眉：“我没有收到任何关于他任务失败的消息。”  
“没事就不能来喝酒？”Natasha看他一眼，Tony立刻举手投降。她低头继续擦杯子：“说不定是像你以前一样。”  
Tony心里立刻敲响了警钟。两个多月过去了，Peter保持着完成任务——立刻接委托——再次完成任务的高频率，基本每次只休息个一两天。得益于此Tony每隔几天就能见到一次Peter，不舍得迅速把人弄上床每次他都只是不着痕迹的撩拨那么一下，就立刻收手。  
看了看四周他发现就算Peter没有那个意思，旁边的一些人也有那个意思。他看到了不少曾经与他有过一夜情的熟面孔，心里警钟再次响了起来。  
与其让别人把他的东西弄到手，不如他加快速度自己把他带上床。Tony果断的做好决定，拎着瓶酒就上去了。  
“Hey Kid。”他坐在Peter旁边：“还好吗？”  
“...Hey。”Peter反应了一会儿才回了个招呼。他撑着下巴眼眸低垂，眼眶发红也不知是因为喝了酒还是因为什么。  
“怎么了？”Tony开了瓶盖直接把酒瓶递给他：“任务失败了？”  
“...没有。”Peter道了声谢接过酒瓶直接喝了一大口：“但是我宁愿我失败了。”  
“为什么？”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀：“慢一点，别喝太猛。”  
“有一个小朋友受伤了。”他低着头，眼睛里似乎汪着眼泪：“如果不是我为了完成任务，她不会受伤的。”  
“你可以去看看她吧？”Tony心下一软，柔声安抚他道：“我可以陪你去。”  
“你真好。”Peter感激的看着他：“谢谢你。”  
交谈继续，Tony使劲灌Peter酒，自己也没能避免的喝了几杯。操醉酒熟睡的人没意思，于是在确定Peter无力反抗后，他扶着Peter走回了他的房间。  
Peter醉的有一定程度了。Tony脱他衣服的时候他甚至举起手方便他的动作。将人放进浴缸他自己也脱了衣服，站在花洒下方。  
水雾迷漫，热力自外界侵入身体内部。Tony觉得自己也有些醉了，他甩了甩头让自己清醒一些，浴帘却突然一下子被人拉开了。  
Tony惊觉自己没有发现有人站在浴帘外，转头就看到此时本应躺在浴缸里的人站在身前。  
“Surprise，Mr.Stark.”Peter勾着嘴角笑起来，欺身上前将Tony压在了墙上，立刻低头堵住他的嘴唇。

“啊、啊我操你的Peter嗯...”Tony被Peter压在浴室的墙上，被干的上下起伏。Peter那玩意儿于他而言太大了，初始进出时是折磨，他被操出水来后进出顺利了更是折磨。Peter托着他的屁股配合自己的节奏往自己这儿送，一下下的进的极深。  
重力也在帮忙。Tony虽然比较轻但依然是成年男人的重量，他摸到Peter手臂上鼓起的饱满硬实的肌肉，腿圈着的身躯性感而富有野性。  
Peter将刘海撸到了头顶，汗水与浴室水蒸气凝结成的水珠混合在一起从额上滑落，他低着眼眸看着Tony笑，笑声低沉喑哑笑的Tony红了耳朵。  
Peter进的太深、操的太狠了。Tony被他顶的目眩神迷呻吟根本压不住，他爽的腿都在抖几乎攀不住Peter的肩背。他还从来没有做过下位，但看起来以后他只能处于下位了。  
接着吻Peter抱着Tony从浴室走到床前，走路时的震动传递到交合处逼的Tony硬挺着的性器直滴水。他就势将Tony压在床上，握着他的手臂让他继续抱着自己，掐牢了腰胯不让他跑。  
“您太不设防了。”他吻着Tony继续用力顶他：“怎么能那么轻易的就确信我没能力反抗您了呢？该罚。”  
“你罚个啊你轻点...”Tony一声骂还没骂完就被Peter狠狠一撞，音调立刻软化下去。Peter不赞同的咬了咬他的嘴唇：“Language，Mr.stark。”  
你就是找个理由操我操的更狠！Tony气的牙痒又不敢说出来，抬头看看自己身上的人又实在是喜欢，生着气又抵挡不住诱惑的抬头亲他，立刻被Peter逮着嘴唇亲的气喘。  
“你说实话，你什么时候知道我就是Tony·Stark的？”Tony捧着他的头要他看着自己的眼睛。  
“早就知道了，不然我都不会来杀手酒店。我在Antarctic那边有门路。”Peter偏头亲了亲他的手腕：“我喜欢你好久了，没有你我根本不能活到现在。你的资料我入侵过，Friday被我屏蔽了，她不知道。”  
“看着我跟你说我叫Robert你是不是在憋笑？”Tony恨恨的一收穴道夹紧他：“这段时间你是不是爽死了？被自己喜欢的人藏着掖着的撩。你今晚是不是就是故意的？根本没有受伤的小朋友对吧！”  
“当然有。”Peter停了动作缓了缓。他笑起来低头亲吻Tony：“我可以带你去看望她。”

“...这就是那个受伤了的小朋友？”说好了陪着他探病就陪着他探病，Tony咬着牙指着病床上的女生：“她这是感冒！而且她也不是小朋友！”  
“对啊，她心灵受伤了。”Peter笑眯眯的和Antarctic对了个眼神：“为了那个任务她被泼了一身的水才感冒的。”  
“没错，我非常受伤。”排名前十的杀手Black Rose一脸正经的点了点头。  
要看你们俩当着我的面打啵才能痊愈。

 

  
［END］

**Author's Note:**

> *对于杀手酒店阿岛给我普及了一下《疾速追杀》中的设定，但具体我不清楚所以还是按照自己想法来了。  
> *最后一段就当是满足一下我的幻想吧xx


End file.
